Falling in Love Isn't Easy
by FayeValentine001
Summary: Draco has a not so great plan but gets distracted and things get really mixed up making Hermione homicidal and leaving Ginny running for her life! D/G, H/H
1. 1

Hermione stretched and closed the book she was reading, she looked up and saw Harry staring at her from behind the book he had open in front of him, but obviously wasn't reading. When she saw him he smiled and then he ducked his head and pretended to be reading.

"Hum." Hermione mumbled and got up to put the book back on the shelf. "Harry, I'm going to go back to the house alright?"

"I'll walk you." He said also getting up, but he left the book on the table and walked toward Hermione.

"You haven't finished your book."

"I wasn't really reading it, it wasn't horribly interesting."

"Maybe you should have found something more to your liking."

"I did." He whispered to himself, under his breath. "Your right maybe I should have." He said to her.

"I'll wait for you if you want to look for something to check out."

"No, I'm sure I'll be fine without reading a book this weekend." Hermione laughed and started to walk out of the library. Harry followed and started to lag behind, she slowed her pace and tried to let him keep up with her till finally she turned around.

"Harry is something wrong?"

"No I was just thinking."

"Oh, about?"

"Nothing really." She sighed and slowly started to walk again. "Do you know tomorrow is Thanksgiving Monie?" Harry asked out of the blue, she stopped and Harry faced her, there was a blank expression on his face.

"Yes, I realized that Harry." She also knew that there was going to be a Thanksgiving ball held this year. She had already been asked twice but she had said she would get back to them because she was waiting for Harry to ask her. Her heart was pounding and her breath was coming in short gulps, she was nervous but also excited because she knew he would ask her now.

"Aren't they having a ball this year?"

"They are." She said simply not wanting to let him know that she had been dreaming of this moment."

"Oh." She was confused, she was sure he was going to ask her but all she got was an "oh".

"Does this conversation have a point?" She asked as nicely and calmly as she could.

"No not really." Hermione's heart did something that it had never done before. It felt as if someone had ripped it out of her and stepped on it repeatedly. She was so upset she didn't even say anything to Harry but just ran off. "Hermione? Did I say something?" He ran after her. She didn't stop until she got to the large painting of the fat lady where she had to give a password to get into the house. She stopped and said the word but before she could get inside and safely away from Harry, she felt a hand grab tightly around her arm and pull her away from the door. "Monie, what did I do?" Harry asked still holding her arm.

"Nothing." She turned her eyes away so she wouldn't have to look into his bright green eyes.

"If I didn't do anything then why did you run down the hall like a maniac?"

"I can walk to the house by myself, can I go now?"

"No!" Harry said loudly. "Tell me what I did!" A few loose people still inside looked at them strangely

"Can we go inside?" She said breaking her arm away from his grasp and ducking inside the door as Harry followed her.

"No can you tell me what I did wrong?" She sighed and looked at him for a minute then shook her head.

"Nothing, you didn't do anything, it's me alright, I'm crazy." She then ran to the girls sleeping chamber where she fell onto her bed and began to cry. "I must be crazy to think Harry was going to ask me to the ball." she said aloud to herself. "I mean why would he want to take his annoying friend the book-worm? He could have his pick of almost all the girls in school." She turned to her side and starred out the small window.

At dinner Hermione finally left the room and cleaned herself up a bit. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and almost started to cry again.

"I look so plain." She said to her reflection. "You couldn't tell me apart from a hundred other plain looking girls." Suddenly she remembered something that Lavender had given her for her birthday.

Running to the small dresser by her bed she opened the bottom draw. At the bottom hidden beneath all her winter school clothes was a large silver box. She pulled it out from under the clothes careful not to mess them up, brought the box with her into the bathroom and opened it. Inside were all sorts of colors of lipstick, eye shadow, eyeliner, and a small tube of mascara. She removed a soft brown color of eye shadow and opened it. Rubbing a brush into the cake of brown she brought it to her eye and carefully brushed it across her eyelid, she did the same with her other eye. Then she placed the small box back into its place in the larger one. She removed an eyeliner pencil next and lined her eyes with black, making sure she didn't stick herself in the eye. She put the pencil back and took the tube of mascara and brushed the black goop onto her eyelashes thin and evenly. Then took out a light cream/natural color of lipstick and brushed it across her lips. She finished off with some lip-gloss and put everything back into its place in the box, and put the box under her bed. She looked at her reflection again.

"Not bad for my first time." She said and smiled. She stepped back and looked at her school uniform and sighed. "I don't even have a dress for the ball." Just then another idea came to her head and she took a book out from underneath a large stack of books she had checked out of the library. The book contained a spell on how to make clothing for important occasions she knew because she had skimmed through it and this was as much of an emergency as any. Reading, the chapter told her to imagine the dress she wanted and then to say a spell and turn around while saying it. Taking a second to make up her mind she decided on a sleeveless dress with white silk covering the chest and yellow around the rest and it parted at the waist to show a white silk skirt underneath that. She said the words while turning and finally she opened her eyes and she was spinning on her own in the air in a cloud or glitter and she felt her school clothes changing into the dress she had imagined. Floating back to the ground and as she looked at the dress she almost died. It was perfect, with soft yellow strappy heels that matched the color of the dress and a sparkling silver crown. She though the crown looked rather silly with her hair down and fluffy. Hermione decided she would put it up the night of the dance and then took off the dress and carefully laid it flat on the floor in a clothes bag under her bed. She also removed her crown and shoes and placed them next to the dress. Washing her face she quickly hopped into bed so it would look like she was sleeping when the other girls came up from dinner.

Harry scanned the dining hall and barely touched his food.

"Come on Harry eat something, you'll make yourself sick." Ron said stuffing his face with a drumstick.

"I'm not very hungry, Ron, have you seen Hermione? I'm worried about her?"

"She's probably in the library reading and forgot it was dinner time." "No, I saw her go back to the house and to the girls room and I've been asking some girls and they all say she was in bed and she said she was sick, I don't think she's come down since."

"Well what did you do to her Harry?" Harry glared at Ron.

"I didn't do anything, I asked her if she knew Thanksgiving was tomorrow and if they were having a ball this year, then she ran away from me and when I asked her what was wrong she said she was crazy and ran to the girls room."

"You sod!" Ron said picking up another drumstick.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked clueless. Ron shook his head and put down his half-eaten drumstick.

"You really don't know. Harry, can't you see Hermione has got it bad for you? Obviously she thought you were going to ask her to the dance. When you didn't she thought she was crazy for believing you were going to ask her."

"How did you know that?" Harry looked confused.

"Well you learn a lot when you hang out with a girl like Lavender." Ron and Harry both looked over at Lavender how was laughing and gossiping about some Ravenclaw girl with her friends.

"That explains it." Harry said. "So Hermione really wanted me to ask her to the ball?"

"Of course."

"I was thinking about asking her but I didn't want to compromise our friendship if she said no."

"I don't think it would if she said no, I don't think she'll say no, I think you should ask her."

"Thanks Ron, I'll do it the next time I see her in class."

"Umm Harry, no classes tomorrow remember? Everyone is getting ready for the dance."

"That's right. So how am I going to ask her?"

"I know, you could use my owl and send her a note telling her to meet you somewhere."

"Great idea, got any paper on you?"

"No, but when we go back to the room you could send it out the window and it would get there faster to."

"Alright." Dinner ended and the boys raced up to the room, where Harry wrote Hermonie a letter telling her to meet him on the tower of the house before the dance. Ron put the note in his owl's talons and let him out the window.


	2. 2

Hermonie sat up in bed and listened to the girls talk about the boys who asked them to the ball and what they were going to wear. When she was asked about what dress she was wearing, she just smiled and said she didn't even know if she was going. Before the lights were to be turned out a tap came at the window and the girls turned to see a spotted owl holding a letter at the window. Someone opened the window and the owl flew in and dropped a letter into Hermonie's lap, then it flew to the edge of the bed and sat there patiently waiting for her reply. The other girl's went about their business while Hermonie opened the letter and read.

"Dear Hermonie,

I would greatly appreciate it if you could meet me an hour before the dance tomorrow. I'll be waiting for you in the tower of this house.

Love, your friend, Harry Potter."

"Yes my friend, and that all you'll ever be." She sighed and pulled out a new piece of paper and quickly wrote,

"Dear Harry,

I will meet you, but if you aren't there I will never speak to you again because that would be a cruel joke to play on anyone.

Love your friend, Hermonie Granger."

She set the piece of parchment into owl's talons and sent him back out the window. She curled up in her bed and drifted off to sleep.

Hermonie woke with a smile. She went to the library early in the morning and stayed there all day reading books about dancing. When the time came she left to meat Harry. Slowly she walked up the steps to the tower where she saw him sitting and looking onto the Quidditch field.

"This isn't a joke Monie. I have to ask you something." Her heart jumped and her legs went numb. She tried to calm herself but she couldn't. 'He probably wants to know if you would ask someone to the ball from him.' she thought to herself.

"Yes?" She asked and turned away from him and looked out to the front of the school. She felt harry walk up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders turning her around to face him.

"Monie, will you go to the ball with me? I know it's short notice and all and I'll understand if someone already asked you and you said yes, or if you just don't want to go with me but-" She put her finder to his lips and he stopped talking. Hermonie had to take a few deep breaths to calm herself down and to stop herself from screaming.

"Harry I would love to go with you."

"Really? That's great, I was really afraid to ask you."

"You shouldn't have been." He smiled. "I should go get dressed for this ball, hu?"

"Yeah, I should to." He turned around and they walked back to the house and then went to their separate rooms.

Hermonie went to the bed and pulled out the box, dress, shoes, and crown. She shoved into the bathroom with almost all the girls in her house. She found a spot in front of the mirror and did her makeup exactly like she had before. Slipping into her dress she flicked her wand and her hair flew up and curled, with random curls falling down framing her face by a few well placed curls. She slipped the crown on her head and Lavender and some other girls gushed over how good she looked and how they had never seen her where makeup before. She made them promise not to tell anyone that she was wearing makeup or about her hair or anything and when she did she let them leave to find their dates.

Hermonie left the bathroom to put her shoes on and she did another little turn before she slowly walked down stairs to meat Harry. As she walked down stars she saw him standing by the fireplace with his hands behind his back. He was in a white tux and he looked stunning. His mouth dropped open when he saw Hermonie on the stairs.

"Monie, wow."

"Do you like?" She asked doing a little turn for him.

"You look beautiful." No one had called her beautiful before. She smiled and fixed his tie that was a little to the side.

"You look very handsome Potter." He laughed.

"What have you got behind your back Harry?" She said noticing he still had his hands hidden. He moved his hands from behind him and handed her a clear plastic box with a yellow corsage in it.

"Oh Harry, how did you know I was wearing yellow?" "It was white but Lavender told me your dress was yellow and Ron changed the flower color for me. She didn't tell me you looked like a goddess though."

"Oh, I told her not to tell." She laughed as Harry slipped the flower around her wrist as they went to the dance together arm in arm. They couldn't wait to get into the hall and as they did they were greeted with balloons and streamers while glitter floated in the air. The music began and Harry pulled Hermonie out onto the floor. She rested her head on Harry's shoulder as his arms circled her waist, and her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Monie?" Hermonie lifted her head from his shoulder and looked into his bright green eyes.

"Yes?" She said a little afraid that he wanted to stop dancing with her and dance with someone else.

"Would you mind if I kissed you?" She smiled and her stomach felt like it held butterflies. She didn't answer him, she just closed her eyes and turned her head up towards his and waited. He slowly lowered his head nearer to hers and pressed his lips against hers. He felt the warmth of her body next to his and the softness of her lips upon his. He held her tighter never wanting to let her go, but a sharp tap on his shoulder made him break his hold and look up. Hermonie gasped and also looked in the direction Harry looked.

"May I cut in?" Draco stood there in his black tux and didn't even wait for Harry to answer; he grabbed Hermonie by the waist and whisked her away from the place where Harry stood with his mouth open in astonishment. 'H-e-l-p m-e!' Hermonie mouthed to Harry.

"Hermonie, you look wonderful. Why did you come with him?"

"Maybe, because I didn't want to come with you." They didn't speak while they danced but Draco mouthed words to himself as they moved around the room. It was a love spell that he had found and tested, to make Harry jealous of him. He didn't need to flick his wand but he did have to sprinkle power onto Hermonie so slowly he eased a small bottle of blue power out of his pocket and opened it behind Hermonies back and sprinkled it onto her without her noticing. He slipped the now empty vile back into his pocket and smiled. He pulled her closer to him and she didn't resist like the other times that he tried. He caught a glimpse of Harry sitting at a table with a frazzled look on his face.

Hermonie felt different halfway through their second dance. After the first ended Malfoy still wouldn't let her go back to Harry, but she liked the way he pulled her around with him as they went along and she also noticed how good he smelled.

"Hermonie?"

"Yes Draco?"

"Do you want to dance with Harry again?"

"No! Of course not."

"Good I'm glad. Do you want to come outside with me?"

"Umm hmm." She couldn't believe she was acting so stupid. He took her by the arm and led her outside. They sat on the bleachers and looked out onto the Quidditch field. He cupped her chin with his hand and tilted her head towards his.

"Hermonie!" Harry's voice made them turn their heads in his direction.

"What are you doing here Harry?" Harry starred in shock at the two.

"I'm taking you back to the dance, you came with me Hermonie and you're leaving with me. I don't trust him." He grabbed Hermonie and lifted her to her feet and led her back to the dance.

"Why don't you trust him? He's ever so sweet." Harry starred at Hermonie.

"Have you gone mad? What did he do to you?"

"Nothing."

Draco just leaned back and smiled. He watched them walk away and new that once he and Hermonie were together he would finally have something to make Harry feel horrible.


	3. 3

A/N: Interesting things start to happen in the next chapter and I know the last two chapters were really boring but the story is just getting started so give it some time. And if you like this story read "The Past is The Past"!

Draco sneered and was about to get up and go after Hermione when he heard the screams of a couple, who had probably gone under the bleachers to snog, when the boy went too far and obviously she got mad. They argued for only a while and Draco couldn't really make out but a few words that were said. At the end he head them both say…

"Fine!"

And he watched as Seamus stormed out from under the bleachers, Draco had to control himself from laughing out loud at the fact that a girl had been with Seamus. He almost choked when he saw little Ginny Weasley emerge from below and make her way up to the set of bleachers where he was sitting. Her hands covered her face and she dried the tears from her face with the hem of her black gown.

"Ugh!"

She screamed as she sat down. Draco looked at her figure sitting a few seats below him. She was bathed in starlight that lit her flame red hair making it shine and look like a river of fire that streamed down her back. His eyes traveled up and down her body as he noted that she had grown into a lovely woman with curves in all the right places over that summer.

"Don't."

He heard her say so quietly that it was almost a whisper. He looked confused not realizing she knew he was there.

"Don't what?"

He stood up.

"Look at me like that."

He smirked and walked toward her. And with sudden fear Ginny stood to face him so she could see if he tried to do anything funny.

"Like what?"

"Like, you're trying to undress me with your eyes."

He came closer to her but she didn't back up.

"And what if I'm not 'trying'?"

"You're sick."

She backed up slightly and shifter uncomfortably after that comment and looked behind her. The door was a few seats up and she could probably reach it if she tried. He came closer to her making her back up again.

"Are you afraid of me?"

He asked a slight smile playing at the corner of his lips. He knew she was and he could almost smell it. He wanted to back her against the wall and kiss her right then.

"Yes, a little." She said and she could feel the wall behind her and she knew she was trapped now and he had cornered her like this on purpose.

"Why?"

He had her against the wall and he came to stand in front of her. She smelled like strawberries and sugar.

"Because, I don't trust you..."

"Is that the only reason?"

"Probably not…" She put her head down so as not to look into his eyes.

He stood so close to Ginny that she thought she might pass out from fear and excitement. She could smell his cologne and she liked it. It must have been something expensive but it suited him well. He lifted Ginny's chin with his hand so she looked him in the eyes. He then lowered his face to hers and she gasped as she felt his lips brush over her slightly.

"Ginny!" She sighed and thanked her stars, someone had come looking for her.

Draco growled and then he was gone. She had no idea where he could have gone but he wasn't with her anymore. She could still smell his cologne lingering on her clothes and in the air.

"Ginny?"

Ron said when he saw her on the bleachers. She touched her lips with her finger and smiled. She waved to Ron and ran down to the grass to meet him.

Harry set Hermione down on her bed.

"I can talk care of myself Harry!"

"No you can't because there's some kind of blue power all over you and I have half a mind to think it's a temporary love spell Malfoy put on you for some absurd reason. And it would explain why you were all over Malfoy on the dance floor."

"Jealous are you?"

"Extremely, now I don't want you to come down till morning or at least till I find out what this blue power is and how to reverse the affects."

"Good night Harry."

"Good night."

He kissed her forehead and watched as she closed her eyes and snuggled into the warmth of the blankets. He quietly removed himself from the room with a yellow ribbon that was tied in Hermione's hair that still held traces of the power. Harry ran to Professor Snape's office.

A/N: I'd like to thank.

Harrypotterfan - Thanks it is Hermione and I should really reread my stories before I post them so I don't make stupid mistakes.

Eliza - I do have a dress kind of like that but mostly the one I wrote in the story is much more elegant.

Thanks for taking the time to review my story and encouraging me to write more.


	4. 4

Draco cursed and found himself back in the Slytherin common room. He fell back onto a green armchair.

"What am I doing?" He asked himself and he ran his hand through his hair. "I just need to forget about her. So she looked nice...no, beautiful in the moonlight, that doesn't mean I need her. Right?"

He was fighting with himself over Ginny Weasley. She had walked in crying and hadn't done a thing but now he had left her there and he couldn't get that damn red head out of his head.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull Draco but I don't like it." Pansy's shrill voice leaked into his thoughts.

"I don't know what you're blab.., um talking about Pansy, love."

"Don't you Pansy love me you big jerk! Don't think I didn't see how you were dancing with that Mudblood, Granger, and how am I supposed to feel when I hear that you almost had a snog fest with that slut Weasley."

"I don't think I once made a move on Ronald Weasley, and I don't think he's been shagged enough times to be called a slut." He smirked and applauded himself for his wit.

"Ooh! Draco Xander Malfoy, you know I mean that painfully poor Ginny Weasley!"

"So you've been spying on me now have you? I don't know why you insist on watching my every move if you don't feel you can trust me than maybe you shouldn't date me. We're through Pansy." He walked toward her and pushed her out of the room. Her mouth hung open and she looked ready to cry. Obviously she had not ben prepared for what he had said to her.

"But, Draco I'm sorry, I do trust you, please, Draco I need you."

"You need me like the tissue you stuff into your bra Pansy, goodnight." He shut the door but he could still hear the shriek Pansy gave after his insult registered.

"I'll show you Draco Malfoy! If I can't have you, no one can!" She screamed at the door and he shivered feeling the iciness of her words through the walls.

Ginny lay in her bed and fought back tears of anger.

"He has no right to do that to me! God, what am I going to do now? How am I going to face him tomorrow? I can't run from him forever." She was happy she had her own room now, because she always talked to herself and she didn't want any over hearing her.

She turned her head and she looked at the dress robe she had been wearing. She could still smell him on it. His sent of spice and sandalwood. It was perfect for him. She picked up the black gown that was embroidered with gold thread and smelled it. She them flung it across the room and threw herself into bed. She was so confused.

Harry didn't know who else to turn to so he went to Snape. He knew Snape would be in the dungeon grading the pop quiz that he had given that day just because he knew no one would have studied because of the ball. He entered the classroom.

"What do you want Potter! The grades of the test won't be posted until tomorrow but I assure you, you most likely didn't pass." Harry had to bite his tongue to keep from making a nasty comment.

"I didn't come to see my grade Professor Snape. I came because; I need to know how to reverse a love spell." Snape looked up from his papers and at Harry studding the distressed look on his face he motioned for him to come in.

"First I want you to explain to me just why the Boy-Who-Lived is playing around with love spells?" The Professor growled as he put down his quill and stood up.

"It wasn't me, Professor, honest." Harry was trying his best not to be sarcastic since over the years of Snap belittling him he'd grown accustomed to back talking and standing up for himself in small victories like that.

"Oh? So how did you come upon this love spell business? Butting your head into places it doesn't belong again, no doubt, Potter?"

"Well actually Sir, this is my business since it's concerning Hermione." He shot in his best 'good-boy' voice.

"Alright, out with it boy!" Snap was tired of playing this game.

"Well we were at the ball when Mal…" Harry caught himself, "Draco, cut in on me and Hermione and, well, when I found her she was about to kiss him so I pulled her back to the house and found this blue powder all over her.

Snape looked at the power and then put it on his desk.

"I'll talk to Draco about it." Was all he said and then ushered Harry out of his office.


	5. 5

Ginny was glad everyone was going home for Christmas, except all the usual kids like Harry, and Hermione was staying this year too. She was also glad that this year she would be the only Weasley staying at Hogwarts, her parents had been noticing she was growing up and as their way of showing her that they understood they gave her the choice of going with then to Romania this year or staying at school. Of course Ron was forced to go, giving Ginny some peace and alone time which she greatly needed.

She decided to spend this very rare alone time in the library buried in a very large book that wouldn't have anything to do with school work. Happy to see the library abandoned she grabbed a fiction novel and amerced her into it, letting the words sculpt her imagination, taking her way with the story. She didn't even notice the pair of gray eyes staring her down from a dark corner.

Draco hadn't really slept at all that night. He was being plagued with dreams… sweet dreams, ever so pleasing dreams that he couldn't possibly be caught up by the sheer pleasure he got from just those dreams. He'd rather stay awake. Now sleep deprived he was heading to the kitchen to get some coffee when he saw her, the girl that was taking over his mind, making herself comfy in his dreams, so he followed her, right to the library. He just watched for a long time, moving in the shadows to get better views of her face, noticing how each plot twist she read changed her facial features ever so slightly.

Suddenly Ginny looked up; she had seen something out of the corner of her eye. She looked worried and got up slowly.

"Going so soon?" He broke the silence.

"What do you want?" Ginny almost sobbed, she was frightened now. Was he following her?

"You…" His answer made her blood run cold. She put her book down and tried to make him out in the dark.

"Come out of the dark, why are you hiding?" She asked him, she didn't know him at all, all she knew were the horrible things the Dream Team always was saying about him but she really didn't think he could be that evil, could he?

"I could ask you the same thing littlest Weasel." She let the insult slide and she had more curiosity about him now then fear. If he was going to do something horrible, she figured, he'd have done it already.

"I just wanted to think." She sat back down. Draco took a few steps and was standing behind her now. There it was again, his amazing smell reaching her and for some reason, that was beyond her, she just wanted him to hold her.

"About, Seamus?" He snickered. She did get angry at this remark.

"No!" She crossed her arms. Draco came from around the back of her and sat down next to her in a haughty position. He grabbed her by the back of the head by her hair and pulled her head back exposing her throat. She gasped but didn't resist.

"That's good to hear, you should be thinking about a man not a little boy." Ginny didn't speak; even if she wanted to she wouldn't know what to say while in her position. "You know I could give you a lot to think about." He whispered in her ear and then ever so softly he trailed kisses down her cheek, across her chin and down her neck. He bared his teeth and ever so gently sunk them into the flesh of her neck. He could feel her shivering and the goose bumps he'd made rise from her skin.

"But…" She muttered and let out a soft moan, her mind was fighting her body for control and her body was winning.

"Shhh, I know you want this Virginia; I can see it in your eyes, feel it in your touch, and hear it in your moans." As he said this he swiftly lifted her and in one motion had her sitting in his lap.

"I don't think this is…" Again she was cut off; his mouth was on hers, his lips pressing against hers, his tongue fighting hers. Still her mind was saying no, she squirmed around trying to get out of his hold, trying to break free of this spell he seemed to have on her.

"Don't fight it…" He whispered in her ear as he made another pass for her neck. She had to stop this, it was getting out of hand.

"Draco.." She sighed trying to protest but hearing her use his fist name only increased his drive to get what he wanted. His right arm slid around her waist holing her in place while his left was wondering around on her bum and down her thigh. He knew he had her when she ever so slightly spread her legs.

Thoughts were flying around her mind and the fact that Draco Malfoy's had his hand on her bum wasn't helping anything. She couldn't concentrate on anything except the smell of him and the feel of his chest muscles through his shit, not that he was a Malfoy, not that he had made fun of and tormented her family for years, not even that she didn't even know him.

She sighed and curled into his strong chest and inhaled the intoxicating sent of him as he slid his hand now up the inside of her thigh, dangerously close to her knickers. He worked slowly, taking his time not wanting to scare her by moving too fast.

"Ginny?" Someone called her name and she suddenly came straight back to her scenes. She pulled away and almost fell off his lap. She stood quickly feeling silly but Draco was already gone again.

'Damn he's good at that!' She was thinking to herself when Harry came from around a stack of books by a shelf and spotted her.

"Hey Gin, what are you doing back her all by yourself?"

"Oh just wanted some alone time Harry, that's all." She sighed and smoothed down her skirts.

"Are you sure you're ok? You looked flushed like you've been running…" Harry pried like a worried older brother would.

"I'm sure, what's going on why were you looking for me?"She replied glad for the subject change.

"I need your help."

A/N: Hope you like it! Review and let me know.


	6. 6

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/N: It's been quite a long time, has it not my loves? I'm so excited to be back and I say back because for a while there I was lost in the large abyss of teen age years, growing up and experiencing life. I feel good about the stories I have written and plan on finishing them, are you excited yet? I am! Anyway, I would like you all to know, I am a beta reader accepting stories so if you need a beta leave me a message.

"I wonder what my love Draco is doing…." Hermione gushed as she plucked the petals off of a flower.

"See this is what I need your help with Gin. She's gone crazy and I think it had something to do with Malfoy!" Ginny tried to act natural as best she could.

"Why do you say that?" She asked and Harry told her the story of how the two were dancing and then when he saw the two they were almost kissing. She realized that's why he had been outside that night and had been there when she came out from under the bleachers, where Seamus had been trying to do to her what she had let Draco do earlier.

"So, I was wondering if you could go see if you can find any information on this blue powder." He looked at her in a pleading way so she said yes.

Making her way back to the library where the episode earlier happened, she was lost in her thoughts about how it was funny that now Ron was gone it was like she was the third member of the dream team, kind of like Ron's replacement, and then she smelled him and the hair on her arms stood up.

Draco cursed his luck and slipped back into the dark corners. He watched as Harry found Ginny getting up and smoothing out her skirt and he snickered when Harry asked about her health knowing it was he who drove her to the heaving breathing and flushed cheeks.

How couldn't he have been so dumb, he realized immediately what Harry needed from Ginny, he knew he was going to see the power on the Mudblood and he figured he was asking Ginny to help him figure it out since the other Weasel was gone. Wondering why that was for a few short seconds he then he tried to tell himself he didn't care, he didn't want to know anything about the little red headed vixen all he wanted was for her to be his, he wanted her to belong to him.

"That can't be healthy." He said to himself about the thoughts he was having and he shook his head as to clear his mind. He still couldn't understand it, what she was doing to him. He wanted her, no he needed her and it was like when he was around her he became a different Draco, a Draco that would stop at nothing to take her. He just didn't know where this savage lust was coming from, and it was interfering with his other plan to make Harry Potter's woman his little pet and in doing so torture Potter 

for a good week before the spell wore off. Now he was thinking about the red head so much that he had forgotten everything else. Again he shook his angel blond locks making them fly over his eyes and giving him an unruly look.

"So I guess I'm the replacement…" Ginny was mumbling to herself as she ran back to the library to go do the dirty work.

Draco watched her come, all sorts of ideas were popping into his head, and he knew if he wanted this to happen he'd have to get Ginny alone. As soon as she walked by him he grabbed her arm.

"Come with me." It was more of a demand then a request she realized as he practically pulled her along after him.

"Where are we going?" She had found her voice.

"Does it matter Red?" Silence "That's what I thought."

He shoved her into a wall and she braced for impact but it never came. She was now standing in a very poorly lit room and she had to squint her eyes to see anything at all. She could feel him though, right up behind her with his mouth already to her neck.

'No… ' She pleaded with him but only in her own head, she didn't really want him to stop. She had never felt this feeling before. She didn't know this boy, she had only ever heard bad things about him and yet she just had a hard time believing that someone who could make her feel this good, this beautiful without even having to say it, could be such a bad person.

"Draco." She purred as his right hand came around her throat ever so slightly cutting off her airway, making her pant she grabbed his arm with both her hands making sure he didn't try to go any tighter. His other hand slid down her back side once more and up the inside of her thigh. Lifting her skirt and then slowly moving it back down again.

Ginny could feel the same feelings, he led her with by the throat forward and he pressed her up against the wall pinning her against it with his weight. His hands were all over her and knew she had something important to take care of but she couldn't quiet put her finger on what exactly that was.

"Do you want this Virginia?" He cooed into her neck. All she could manage was to nod yes. "Virginia I need to know you want this, I need to hear you say it." He had is hand up her skirt and was petting her softly.

"I want this…" She breathed heavily. "I do want this."

"Do you need me?" He whispered in her ear. "Tell me you need me; tell me how much you need me." She wasn't even thinking now, she was his puppet. But she liked it, she did need him.

"Draco, I need you, I need you so much…" He knew she was now his to take, to with as he liked.

"What do you need Virginia? Tell me." She looked up at him pleading silently to stop with these games and take her already. He looked back into her puppy dog eyes and just as you would with a puppy he showed his dominance. He pulled her back across the dark and she felt herself falling onto the softest bed she had ever laid down on in her life. He climbed on top of her and held her wrists to the bed above her head. "Tell me and I'll give you want you want. I need to hear you say it."

"I want, you to take me…" Ginny wasn't exactly a virgin but she was pretty shy when it came to matters of the bed room, that's why Seamus had made her cry, she wasn't ever going to let anyone fondle her in a public place, but this, this was very private, she didn't even know exactly where she was.

"I need to hear you say it."

"I want you inside me; I want to feel every inch inside me I need you to play with me." There it was. He could finally stop messing around.

A million reasons were running through Ginny's head, why she should stop this but none of them was good enough to make her want to. He was completely taking her over, and she didn't see any reason not to let him. She liked it, the way he makde her feel, helpless, but he still made her feel more beautiful and more wanted then anyone she had ever known. It was just something she couldn't explain.

"Good girl…" He sighed as slowly started unbuttoning her blouse.


	7. 7

Disclaimer: I don't own it, yo.

A/N: So how's the story going so far? Review and let me know!

Also I need a beta reader as you can tell; none of this story has been edited, so drop me a message if you are interested. I looked on the beta reader section for one but I prefer someone that has already read my fics and likes my writing.

Signy Malfoy: I fixed the double chapter! I'm so glad you love it, you should read some of my other stories if you are a G/D fan.

…

Harry paced back and forth outside of the girls dorm making sure Hermione didn't escape before Ginny got back with the information about the power.

Hermione sat in her room and plotted, she was the smartest girl in school and she should be able to figure out a way to sneak out of this room to get to her love. Although there was a lingering sensation in the back of her mind that something here wasn't right. Something was going on in her head but she just couldn't waist time thinking about it while Draco was out there and she was stuck in her room.

Finally she decided against her better judgment, and her fear of heights, that she was going to do what she had to.

"Accio, Harry Potter's broom." She said giving her wand a wave and the broom flew through the window. She took a deep breath and mounted the broom. "Up" She commanded and she felt her feet leave the floor. Before she could even compose herself the broom took off out the window and she let out a shrill scream.

Harry heard the scream and started running up the stairs. He pounded on the door.

"Monie?" He pounded again. "Are you alright? I hear a scream, Hermione?" No answer.

Swinging the door open he looked around franticly, for some reason expecting her to be lying on the floor. Instead he found an open window and a missing Hermione.

"Damn it." He muttered as he ran to the window and scanned the grounds, he spotted her by the gates hopping off his very own broom. "What the fu…" He said as he ran down to cut her off.

As soon as Hermione's feet hit the ground she started running towards the school, she slammed through the front doors, know Harry would already be hot pursuit.

She paused only to look at the Marauder's Map she had pilfered from Ron while he and Harry were locking her in her room. She had originally taken it just to know where Draco was while she was trapped but then she had seen him with Ginny in the library and even though she didn't really know what they were doing together, it looked like they were too close to her. So she devised her perfect plan. Now she searched the map franticly looking for his name, there, she saw it again, right next to Ginny's.

"That little slut is trying to seduce my Draco!" She felt unbelievable anger and she didn't even know why. "Bitch!" She muttered and ran for the hallway where she saw their names.

Harry got to the doors and looked around, too late. He turned just in time to see the tails of her cloak flying through the air, he gave chase.

Hermione got to the hallway and looked for a door, no door. She looked at the map again, weird, it said they should be right in front of her but she couldn't find a door. She touched the wall and her hand pushed right through the wall. She understood now, it was a secret room.

Wand at the ready she barged into the room, it was dark, too dark for her to see hardly anything but she could hear. She hear gasping from Ginny and she squinted to see.

"Get off of him you hussy!"

"What the fuck?" Draco growled getting up from between Ginny legs. He hadn't even gotten his boxers off.

"Lumos!" Hermione almost screamed and as the room was filled with light from her wand she saw Ginny pulling the skirt down and standing up while Draco pulled up his pants.

"My love, what do you think you are doing with this, this, tramp?"

Ginny scrambled to her feet and buttoned her blouse. She now remembered what she was supposed to be doing before Draco had whisked her off. She cursed herself for being so easily distracted.

'Wait; did Hermione just call me a hussy, and a tramp?' Ginny thought to herself as she watched this horrible scene unfold in front of her.

"Damn I knew I forgot something." Draco said as he smirked at Hermione calling him her love.

"Well, I'm waiting for an explanation Draco!" Hermione shrieked not trying to keep her composers anymore.

"Calm down Granger," Draco drawled as he stepped toward Hermione. "You are under a spell alright, It'll wear off soon enough." Ginny was taken aback, for some reason she just didn't really think that Draco would do something so silly, but then again she actually didn't really know him.

"No I will not calm down, I love you, this is no spell, I know what I feel and I feel like I'm going to kill that Weasley for laying her hands on you!"

Harry looked around, he had managed to track Hermione down this hallway but now it seemed like she just disappeared. He stopped for a min and heard the yelling, what was going on, he could hear them but he couldn't see them. Harry put his ear to the wall and leaned in and instead of felling cold stone against his ear he didn't feel anything at all. He fell right through and right on top of Hermione.

Ginny looked up at Draco with a thousand questions in her eyes.

"Draco you didn't." She said to him and just like that he was out of the room walking calmly down the hallway.

Ginny didn't follow him instead she stayed to help Harry onto his feet.

"Ginny, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to the library." Ginny looked guilty. Hermione was still on the floor.

"Let me at that skank!" Hermione cried as she righted herself. Harry grabbed her as she lunged for Ginny and he held her arm and wand away from Ginny.

"Get out of here Ginny, before you get hexed!"

Ginny yelped and ran out of the room. Now all she had to do was deal with the conflicting thoughts about Draco, he made her feel like no one else ever had. Then again could she really have these feeling about someone who would manipulate someone like he had done to Hermione? She didn't know what to think, not that she did before, and now Harry was obviously going to find out what she had been doing with Draco in that room and that meant he would probably end up telling Ron.

'What the hell am I going to do now?' Ginny asked herself as she went to go do what she was supposed to be doing in the first place, looking up a reversal to what they were now sure was a love spell.


	8. 8

A/N: I know, I know I have a problem I really do, I know I should be finishing this fic before I get started on another but I just can't help myself sometimes. All this means, is that you'll have to wait a little longer for updates. It's horrible I know.

.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn…" Draco was talking to himself as he paced back and forth in his room. He decided a nice cold shower would be a good idea so he grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom.

Steam filled the bathroom quickly and Draco eased himself under the stream of water, slowly he turned the hot water off, letting himself get used to the change in temperature. He let out a long sigh and the cold water splashed onto his pale skin. The water pulled his blond hair into his face and dripped into his eyes so he ran his fingers through it slicking it back, the way he used to wear it when he was younger.

Draco was lost in his thoughts and he didn't even mind that the water was starting to sting because it was so cold. He couldn't even help himself; he could still smell her sent lingering, even though she was nowhere near, even though he had washed himself. Her skin had been so soft, and he could almost fell her pressed up against him, he could still taste her on his lips.

A loud bang pulled him back into reality.

"Draco Malfoy!" Ginny yelled at him. "What did you do to Hermione?"

"Couldn't stay away, could you Red?" He sneered at her. Ginny pointed her wand at him and then noticed that he was naked.

"T.. tell me be…. before I hex you!" She stuttered as her eyes took in every inch of him.

"You know you could take a picture, it would last longer." Was his reply and she took a good long look.

"Stuff it Malfoy." She muttered and sent a stream to light out of her wand and just barely missed his head, he sent an icy glare back at her.

"You know, if you weren't such a bad aim, I just might be worried."

"You know I could have hit you if I wanted to."

"Alright, alright, calm down. All it is, is a little spell, it'll wear off. "

"That's not good enough; I want to know how to reverse it."

"Fine, in the pocket of my robe you'll find a piece of parchment, do exactly as it says and sprinkle the ingredients over Granger, happy now?"

"Yes, actually." She turned on her heel and left as quickly as possible not wanting to give him the chance to woo her again.

Meanwhile Hermione was at one end of the hall now running after Ginny, intent on revenge. Harry drew his wand.

"Stupefy!" He yelled and ran after her. She quickly turned.

"Ennervate!" She said countering his attack.

"Damn." He muttered under his breath forgetting for only a second that she was too smart.

"You'll regret that Harry Potter!" Hermione screeched as she bolted out of sight again, Harry gave chase.

"Hermione let's talk about this!" Harry pleaded with her as he tried his best to keep up with the crazed girl. Hermione circled around quickly, Harry couldn't stop himself in time and ran right into her knocking them both to the ground.

"Get off of me," Hermione grunted.

"No, you are stronger then some silly spell Hermione, come on you know somewhere deep down that this isn't right!"

"You're wrong! I love Draco…" Slowly she was resisting less and less. Harry looked into her eyes as he held her by her wrists to the floor, she was glaring at him.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked sadly and before she could answer he leaned down and kissed her lips. Letting go of her wrists, his hand moved behind her head so it wasn't resting on the floor anymore and she slowly began to return his kiss.

"Harry," She muttered coming back to her senses. What have I done?"

"It's going to be ok Hermione; you are going to be ok now."

"You tried to hex me!" She said playing mad.

"You tried to kill Ginny." Harry stated and they both had a good laugh at themselves.

.

Ginny hurriedly got all the things she need and quickly ground all of it in to a fine powder, she grabbed everything and started running to the hallway she had left Harry and Hermione in, hoping they both were ok and that they both were still there.

"Harry?" Ginny called out when she got there, no answer. She looked around for any sign of them, finally when she was about ready to start searching somewhere else she saw something that looked like robes coming out of the wall.

'Duh,' she said to herself remembering the room. She walked through the wall and took out her wand.

"Lumos," She muttered and got ready to sprinkle the powder on Hermione but it seemed there was no need.

Harry and Hermione were half clothed on the bed, Draco and Ginny had moments ago been on themselves. Ginny gasped and quickly said,

"Nox," She quickly left the room not wanting to witness anymore of her friends snogging session.

Since there was no need for the work she had just done she decided to clear her head with a walk outside. The sky was cloudy and it looked like it was about to rain but she didn't really mind the rain that much, in fact sometimes she preferred it.

Looking forward to being alone with her thoughts, she made her way towards Hagrid's hut, when she got just over the hill it started raining and she turned her face towards the sky loving how the tiny drops of water splashed against her skin.

"I didn't know you were that desperate for a shower, I would have invited you to share mine." She felt his body pressed up against her from behind and his breath tickled her ear.

'If only he wasn't such a bastard.' She thought to herself before turning around to face him. She was not going to let him take control like every time before.

"What, what is it, hu? What do you want from me Malfoy?" She was going to be strong this time, not be overcome by his piercing eyes and his cheeky smirks.

"Temper, temper Love, why the sudden change, you still mad about the Granger thing? Don't worry, she means nothing to me."

"That has nothing to do with this; I want to know why you have been stalking me!" She shot at him and started walking again, he followed her.

"What do you mean 'stalking'?" He said a little offended, "Malfoy's do not 'stalk'."

"So explain you just happening to be everywhere I am, and always when no one else is around?"

"Luck?" He smirked at her and she actually felt her knees get a little weak.

"Whatever, Draco," Her resolve to resist him was failing miserably, "I don't have time for your games anymore, I need to pay attention to my school work and guys that actually want something serious with me." He glared for a second thinking about what a waste of woman it would be if Ginny ended up with Seamus.

"Whoever said I wasn't serious about us Ginny?" The look in Draco's eyes made her nervous, maybe he really was serious.


End file.
